The Planting of Seeds
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: In "Far Longer than Forever" it all began with the Shiz spring dance. This is Elphaba's version of the night. One-shot, Fiyeraba, Elphaba's POV.


**DISCLAIMER: Wicked isn't mine. But the Vinkun wildflowers are!**

**AN. Hey, everyone! So, yeah... I'm posting a one-shot in the middle of ONWTK... **

**Most of my readers know about the Vinkun Wildflowers. Well, Julia-Caesar ever so nicely requested another story about them. Because I'm a nice person and she's my friend, I agreed. When asked for ideas (because I had no clue), she asked for a one-shot about the Shiz Spring Dance from _Far Longer than forever, _from Elphaba's POV.**

**This is the result. Based off the following quote from chapter 4 of _Far Longer than forever: _**

**Boq laughed. "You kept calling her your 'Vinkun wildflower'. I really thought she was going to slap you by the end of the night."**

* * *

><p><strong>The planting of seeds<strong>

OK, I could admit it. The Spring dance wasn't the horror I'd been imagining it to be. As far as parties went- not that I could say much about parties. I've only been to one before, as Galinda has informed me that no, funerals do not count.

Miracle upon miracles, the book in my bag that I'd smuggled in remained unopened and even untouched. Okay, _smuggled_ may be a bit strong a word. That implies there was some stealth or conspiracy involved. In reality, I just put it in when Galinda fussing before the mirror. Seriously, that girl sees nothing else when she looks into the glass besides her own reflection.

Of course, the highlight of my night was having all the girls who had been hoping that Fiyero would ask them to be his date for the dance glare furiously at me. I think they were hoping by them glaring, and I've no doubt imagining my sudden and violent demise, I'd feel uncomfortable or intimidated.

Honestly, it just made me want to laugh. And I can assure you, it was a struggle not to. Did they really think glaring at me through narrowed slits of eyes was new to me? They obviously haven't met my father.

"Oh, Elphie, isn't this a wonderful party? Hasn't it been a simply swankified night?"

I turned and saw Galinda standing next to me, her eyes still bright as she gushed. Galinda thrived on being around people, the extrovert personality that she was. Me, I was exhausted. Just because my book had so far remained in my bag, doesn't mean I wasn't sorely tempted to take it out.

But I restrained myself, knowing the night must be nearly over. All the staff members in attendance had left, and students were slowly beginning to trickle out too.

"I suppose, I've hardly been to enough parties to compare," I replied.

Galinda nudged me in the side. "Elphie, you're not still upset with us about wanting to celebrate your birthday, are you?"

I looked over at Galinda, who was staring at me imploringly, her blue eyes wide and her lip pouting.

I _was_ still annoyed… a little, mostly at Nessa for spilling the beans about my birthday (she insists it was accidental, but I have my suspicions). But Galinda looked so ridiculous, it was impossible to actually act annoyed. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smile faintly.

"I don't see what the big fuss is," I shrugged.

I truly don't. I've never celebrated my birthday before, and although no doubt many would argue otherwise, I don't feel I've been neglected or harmed by not getting presents and cake. I get enough unwanted attention on the other 364 days of the year, thank you very much.

Galinda hugged me and giggled. "Elphie, we love you! You're my bestest friend in the whole world and your birthday is going to be wonderful! Ooh, we'll do so much fesitvating and rejoicifying! Especially when you're turning twenty-one. It's a huge milestone!"

I didn't think twenty-one was a particular significant year myself, but I wasn't going to waste my energy arguing with Galinda about it.

I rolled my eyes again and gently disengaged myself from the blonde. "Ok, Galinda. I agreed, didn't I? Just keep it small and simple?" I begged and Galinda nodded in agreement, her curls bouncing.

"Where's Fiyero?" Galinda asked me abruptly and I sighed, grateful for the change of subject.

"I don't know… is it just me or is he acting strange tonight?" I asked and Galinda frowned.

"Strange? What do you mean?"

I shook my head, puzzled. "I don't know, just… he's acting odd. And then he disappeared, and I have no idea where he is."

Fiyero's behaviour had been bugging me all night. Especially once he found out about my birthday. I kept recalling the furious, intense look on his face when he'd told me that my birth was not a bad thing. And since then, he'd started to say something half a dozen times and then said nothing.

I was hoping Galinda, as his ex-girlfriend, might have a clue as to what was going on in that boy's head. But of course, we had to find him first.

"I know where he is," a new voice said dryly, and Galinda and I turned to face Boq and Nessa.

Nessa's nose was wrinkled in disapproval. "Some of the boys spiked the punch after Morrible and the staff left."

I knew immediately what had happened. Knowing the boys Nessa was more than likely referring to… and knowing Fiyero. A leopard (or Leopard) doesn't change it's spots completely- especially in only two months.

"Oh, no."

Boq nodded. "Fiyero's had three glasses."

"Oh, _no!__" _I groaned.

Galinda frowned. "Wait, Fiyero's drunk?"

"Not _drunk,_" Boq corrected. "But… definitely on the way to it."

"Where is he now?" I asked, sighing wearily.

Nessa pointed over my shoulder. "Over there."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll go get him. Galinda, what kind of drunk is Fiyero?"

Galinda looked horrified. "Why are you asking _me?__" _

"You dated him," I replied pointedly. "I'm assuming this has happened before."

Galinda thought about that, and I could almost see her mulling that idea over, before nodding slightly, evidently agreeing that I had a point.

"He's a happy drunk."

I made a face. Typical. It just figured that Mr "Dancing Through Life" would be even more happy-go-lucky under the influence of alcohol.

"Joy," I muttered and left them to get Fiyero.

I found Fiyero where Nessa had said, sitting with a few boys from their History class. They were alright, they had never been particularly horrible to me. They were in the "ignore the green girl unless completely unavoidable" camp of students. Although they were much preferable over the "insult the green girl at every possible turn" students, I didn't have much time for them.

"Fiyero?"

Fiyero turned, and when he saw me, his face lit up into a huge grin. "Fae! Look guys, it's Fae! Hi, Fae!"

"Hi, Fiyero," I replied patiently. Dear Oz, it was like dealing with a small child.

"Fae…. El-pha-baaa," he slurred slightly. "What cha doing, Elllll-fi?"

I supressed a sigh, trying not to grimace at the Oz- awful pronunciation of my name. Let alone the warped version of 'Elphie" I hoped Galinda would never use.

"Looking for you."

"Well, you found me!" he grinned, like it was a big triumph. "Want some punch?"

Yes, that was what we needed. More punch.

"Oh, I think you've had more than enough punch," I said firmly, taking his glass from him.

"Can you come with me, Yero?"

Fiyero nodded immediately, and stood up, almost falling over. I instinctively steadied him, and he slipped an arm around my waist. Then I almost fell over.

I hadn't been expecting that, although I suppose it was a reflex when one was helping you stand upright.

"Yero… Yero, my hero…." Fiyero mumbled as he waved goodbye to the boys he'd been sitting with and we began a slow journey back across the room.

"I liked when you called me that."

I tried to ignore the fluttering in my stomach at the feeling of his arm around my waist or the blush spreading across my face.

_He__'__s __drunk,_I reminded myself, trying to stop myself from blushing. Strangely, it didn't help.

"I'm glad, Fiyero," I said softly. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

"Hey, Fae?"

Oz, I repeat. Small child. I'm never letting Fiyero drink again. "Yes, Fiyero?"

"You look really, really pretty tonight."

I blushed again. "Thank you, Fiyero. Although it meant a lot more when you said that sober. What in Oz's name did they put in that punch anyway? Boq said you only had three glasses and I thought you of all people would be able to hold your liquor."

"We got some Absinthe… Shh! Don't tell Horrible Morrible!" Fiyero giggled like a child, and I rolled my eyes.

That explained a lot. Absinthe was more than full-strength alcohol. I'm pretty sure you could almost get drunk just off one glass. Three was ridiculous.

Fiyero suddenly stopped walking, standing upright and turned to me.

"You look so pretty," he said solemnly.

I blinked, taken aback. If it wasn't for the slight unfocused look in his eyes or the alcohol on his breath, I would almost believe he was sober in that moment. Did I mention he'd been acting strange all night? Exhibit A, ladies and gentlemen.

"Thank you," I repeated gently.

"So pretty," Fiyero said again. "With your green skin… and your dress…. Galinda dressed you like a wildflower. A Vinkun wildflower… _my_ Vinkun wildflower," he said, a smile spreading over his face and he almost fell over again.

His Vinkun wildflower? That was a new one. Why in Oz's name do people drink?

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, Yero. Come on," I prodded him and we began to walk again.

"Hi, Fiyero," Boq called when we were within earshot.

"Hey, it's Bick!" Fiyero greeted the Munchkin brightly. "Bick, Boq, Back, Beck, Buck…"

Boq blanched at the hated nickname. I sympathised, having been branded with an equally as hated nickname by Galinda, but at least she'd (eventually) learned his real name. I'm pretty sure I'm doomed to be "Elphie" forever.

"Should I get some coffee? Try and sober him up a little?" he asked me.

Finally! Someone making sense. I felt an overwhelming urge of affection for Boq in that moment.

"Good idea," I agreed.

Fiyero looked around the table happily, as I unceremoniously lowered him into a seat.

"Everyone's here! All my friends! Nessa… Glin- Glinda... Galinda… Galinda with a _Ga!_ I like Glinda better, you should change your name," Fiyero told Glinda who looked aghast at the idea.

Oh, Glinda…. I miss Dr Dillamond.

"Thank you, Fiyero. But I'm quite happy with my name," she replied.

Uh, Glin? I was quite happy with _my_ name too, but I still have to be addressed by that ridiculously perky nickname you created.

Then Fiyero saw me and beamed. "And there's my Vinkun wildflower!"

Nessa snorted with laughter. "Your what?"

"Oh, don't encourage him, Nessa!" I cried as I sat down, more than exasperated.

Fiyero leaned over to Nessa conspiratorially. "Elphie's my Vinkun Wildflower," he told her. "Because that's what she looks like tonight. Except she's so much prettier."

Nessa smiled softly. "That's very sweet, Fiyero."

I rolled my eyes at my sister. It was not sweet. Irritating yes. Not sweet.

"Here, Fiyero, drink this," Boq said, placing a mug of coffee before him and placing a jug on the table.

"Thanks, Bick!" Fiyero said cheerfully, and began to drink.

"What did I miss?" Boq asked us.

Because you know, the escapades of your drunk friends can't be missed.

Nessa grinned at her boyfriend. "Only that Elphaba is Fiyero's Vinkun wildflower."

I wanted to bang my head on the table. Hard. Hard enough to render myself unconscious if possible.

Boq frowned. "Huh?" he asked, confused.

Galinda leaned across to Fiyero. "Fiyero, tell Boq about Elphaba."

Or maybe I should knock Galinda unconscious.

Fiyero looked at Boq. "Elphaba's my Vinkun wildflower, because the flowers in the Vinkus are green and blue," he informed the Munchkin. "Like Elphaba is."

Boq nodded thoughtfully. "Ok. But why is she yours?" he asked, and I blushed furiously.

_That_ was the part he focused on? All previous affection I had for Boq a few moments ago, was gone. He was very close to being on my "to knock unconscious list."

"Boq, shut up!" I hissed.

This had gone on far enough. But of course, Fiyero answered anyway.

"Because I'm the Prince of the Vinkus," Fiyero replied as though it were obvious.

Of course. Don't you see his logic? No wonder I was tutoring him.

"But the flowers aren't as pretty or as smart or as pretty as Elphaba."

"You said pretty twice," I pointed out tiredly.

Forget being unconscious, I wanted this night to be over. Or non-existent.

"Because you're really, really, really pretty," Fiyero said in reply. The boy's an idiot, I tell you. Completely brainless.

"Prettier than the flowers… my Vinkun wildflower. Hey! If you're a flower, can you imagine a whole field of Elphaba wildflowers?"

Involuntarily, I tried. And stopped immediately.

I moaned. "Can someone do something with him before I hit him?" I demanded.

Galinda took pity on me, I think. Thank Oz for my best friend.

"Boq, why don't you ask one of the _sober_ boys to help you take Fiyero back to his room?" she asked.

Boq nodded. "I'll ask two of them. Then I'll take you girls home."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Boq, we're perfectly capable of walking back alone," I retorted.

Galinda and Nessarose both scolded me.

"Elphie, don't say that. It's too late for that," Galinda said.

"And it's hardly proper," Nessa added and I gave in.

Some things just aren't worth arguing over.

"Say goodnight, Fiyero," Boq said, as the two boys who had agreed to escort Fiyero back hauled him out of his seat.

"Goodnight, Fiyero," Fiyero repeated and then burst out laughing.

Oh, I take it back. He's not brainless or an idiot. Just look at his dazzling wit.

"I'm just kidding! Bye, everyone. Miss Galinda-with-a-Ga Upland of the Upper Upper Uplands! Miss Nessarose; Bick-Boq, tick-tock…. Hahaha. Fae… my fair Vinkun Wildflower."

"Go to sleep, Fiyero," was my only reply and Fiyero waved cheerily as he left.

"He's not going to remember any of this in the morning," Boq laughed.

"Good," I fumed. "What in Oz's name was that idiot thinking?"

"That you're _soooo _pretty, evidently," Galinda teased.

I glared at her, far more successfully than any of those other girls glaring at me had been, I can assure you. "Can we go home now? I have a sudden urge to throw something."

"Sure," Boq agreed and we all stood up.

"And if anyone calls me a Vinkun wildflower ever again, I will cause you immense physical, emotional and psychological pain," I warned them.

None of them doubted that and immediately agreed. Which proves they have more brains that Fiyero. But I saw Boq supress a grin. I knew that even if Fiyero didn't remember tonight, Boq would soon remind him.

**The End**


End file.
